Writ Deep
by A Darker Shade
Summary: Rufus and Reno have a casual, mutually convenient relationship. Don't they?


**I was ill after Christmas and couldn't concentrate on any sensible writing, so here's another bit of random Rufus/Reno sort of pron. Tseng doesn't understand the nature of their relationship - and neither do they at first. Tattoos (why they fascinate me I don't know), and lots of swearing. **

**BC Turks - Rod = Rod, Sadie = Shotgun, Nic = Knives. **

* * *

><p><strong>Writ Deep<strong>

"You've been busy, Reno," Rufus says, as soon as they're alone. Reno's eyes narrow. "What? Setting your spies on me again? I told you before – you don't own me. We fuck – that's it. When we both want. _You_ sure as hell don't ask my permission before you fuck other people.

"_I_ don't have to," Rufus replies. "I thought I'd made myself clear, but it seems you're not as quick a learner as your file would suggest."

"You made yourself perfectly clear," Reno snaps, "and I thought I did too. I never promised you shit, and you know it. You told me to stop fucking other people and I said no. Now, I get that that's not a word you hear a hell of a lot, but I kinda assume you do know what it means. You want me to spell it out for you?"

"No, Reno. There is something I need to spell out though –"

Reno registers the glow of magic materia, and then he's falling, unable to resist, as sleep takes him.

When he wakes up he's lying face down on Rufus' couch, and his back feels as though it's on fire. He tries to touch the place, at the base of his spine, but Rufus' voice says, "Don't. You'll make it worse."

Reno glares across to where Rufus sits perched on the edge of his desk, watching him. "What the fuck? What did you do that you needed to use _sleep_ for?"

"A present."

"Right. A present I'm gonna love so much you needed me unconscious before you gave it to me?"

"A tattoo."

Reno groans. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding? What the hell? What's it of?"

"See for yourself." Rufus walks around the couch, holding a palm-sized circular mirror at an angle. Reno can just make out two letters – small at least – done in red and black ink. R. S.

"You bastard. First thing tomorrow I'm down to _Skins_ in Sector Five, startin' on getting that shit removed."

"You can't. This is a new technique – Mink they're calling it. Mako infused inks that permeate the entire structure of the skin. Lasers won't break it down." Rufus' smile is calculated malice. "As soon as I heard about it, I thought of you." Rufus runs one finger along Reno's spine, all the way down to the tattoo. Reno makes himself pull away, although his body is yearning towards that light, provocative touch. He hates himself for his desire; hates Rufus more when he murmurs, "It looks good Reno – my initials in your skin. You don't need to get angry - you know you're already mine. This just makes it official."

"Makes nothin' nothin'. You think I'm touching you again after this?"

"You think you can keep away?"

"Yeah, I can keep away." Reno's as furious as Rufus has ever seen him, and it's an arousing sight.

Rufus' smile doesn't falter as he says, "Well – it's your prerogative, of course. We'll see how long it lasts." He laughs; Reno snarls. "Ego fuckin' maniac. You think I can't resist you?"

"You never have before," Rufus reminds him. "No matter what I did."

He watches Reno's involuntary shiver at that. Rufus moves to touch him again, but Reno jumps up from the couch and the look in his eyes is enough to make Rufus' breath catch. "No," Reno says. "I'm sick of this shit. You and your fucking mind games. This is –" He twists, trying to look at the tattoo, although he knows it's impossible – "This is crossing a line. I'm not some kinda _possession_, like your fucking guard hound!"

"Of course not," Rufus says, seeming entirely unmoved. "I would never consider a human being as a possession. But you are _mine_. I can't help that, any more than you can. It's just the way it is."

Reno shakes his head. "You're one sick bastard," he says.

Rufus' smile has a bitter edge. "Why do you think we're so well suited?" he asks.

Reno shoots him a disgusted look, grabs his shirt from the back of the couch and heads for the door. "I'm not keeping it," he says. "And I'm not coming back."

When he's gone, Rufus' smile fades. He's actually not at all certain that Reno _will_ come back – but that's what makes the game interesting. His cock is hard, but he won't allow himself the release of masturbation, choosing to wait until the lust subsides. It's all about control – or what's the point of any of it? Reno used to lack control, but he's learning. Rufus wonders whose will is the stronger, genuinely unsure as to the answer.

x

Reno tries every tattoo parlour in Midgar, but he's told the same thing in all of them. "Permanent. Lasers don't touch it. You want it gone, you cut it out, or ink over it."

"If I burn it out?" he asks, desperate. He thinks he could do it with his EMR, but it would be risky. An intense enough charge might stop his heart.

"Scar tissue would keep the colour, and possibly most of the design. It's not supposed to be removable," one artist tells him. "It's nice work, anyway. What – ex girlfriend?"

"Something like that," Reno replies. He gets the man to take a photo, because he hasn't actually seen the damn thing properly yet. Alone in his apartment, he studies the design – the initials, R. S. outlined in black, filled with red the exact shade of his hair. The letters are well designed: flowing lines. Between them, very small, there is the familiar diamond of the Shinra logo. The whole thing can't be more than seven or eight centimetres across, but size really isn't the issue here.

x

Reno spends a lot of time, over the next few weeks, doodling over photocopies of the picture of the hated mark, thinking of ways to change it into something he'd actually want. Something black – concealing those initials completely. The trouble, he thinks, screwing up another failed idea and throwing it at the wastepaper basket in the office, is that the initials will still be there, embedded. The ball of paper misses the bin – par for the course at the moment. He's off balance - anger and frustration building in him day by day. He hates Rufus Shinra. He wants Rufus Shinra. He starts to imagine that he can feel those two letters on his skin – in his skin. When he sees Rufus his heart lurches and his breathing goes tight. He wants to kill Rufus, and wants to fuck him. The desire is about equal in both cases, he thinks.

x

Rufus wonders how long it's going to take. Reno hasn't come near him – not in weeks. When an assignment Reno can't avoid brings them into contact, his professional politeness is icy. Perhaps Reno was never as attracted to him as Rufus believed? Is Rufus an egomaniac, as Reno accused him of being? Possibly there's something in that. But Rufus thought Reno's desire for him was genuine and deep rooted. He doesn't want to consider his own feelings too deeply. Their – connection – has always been casual at best, but Rufus thought that the sex would keep Reno interested, if nothing else.

x

As the weeks drag by, Rufus is forced to confront the unexpected truth that it's not only the sex he misses. When he finds himself admitting that it's not _mainly_ the sex he misses, it's an unpleasant shock. How has Reno managed to get under his skin like this? It's not what he expected – certainly not what he planned. Anger glows in him. Reno should be grateful for his attention – should be proud – given his origins – to think that Rufus so much as looked at him twice. Well, if Reno doesn't know when he's well off, there are plenty of others who do. Other Turks, even. He flirts with a couple of the younger ones – the girl with the ponytail who reminds him of the daughters of his father's aristocratic friends – the boy they say Reno caught trying to steal a bike from downstairs – the one who looks a bit like Reno. Both of them, with different degrees of subtlety, make it clear that they'll do whatever he wants, and that's enough to make sure he wants to do nothing. All he wants, he eventually has to confess to himself, is Reno.

x

It's Rod – diplomatic as a brick through a window – who brings it up in the office when Sadie and Nic are both there. "Hey, Reno," he calls – "You don't know what's up with the VP do you?"

Reno's liaisons with Rufus are never mentioned, but it's pretty much an open secret among the Turks. Neither of them is quiet during sex, and the office walls are thin.

Reno glares at him. "How the fuck should I know?" he growls, and Nic shoots Rod a warning look, shaking her head. Rod is undeterred. "Well – you and Ruf –" he begins, before Sadie cuts him off. "He's been behaving oddly recently," she observes mildly. "Came on to me – and him." She jerks her head in Rod's direction. "Never followed through though."

"Yeah? Not my problem." Reno affects indifference, but he slams the door as he walks out of the room.

Reno tries not to think about it. Why Sadie? Why Rod? Everyone says Rod looks like him, although he can't see it himself, apart from the hair colour. Is Rufus looking for a replacement? Well – good luck with that. No one else would be stupid enough to put up with Rufus' bullshit long enough for him to get possessive. _Shoulda walked away months ago_, Reno tells himself - _after that night when he just left me there and took the fuckin' key. 'Cept… that was kinda worth it when he finally came back… _Reno finds himself smiling at the memory, before he catches himself.

Later, in a bar he tends to go to alone and leave with – whoever - Reno spends a miserable couple of hours turning down offers he'd normally accept. When he leaves, too early and too sober, he walks fast, looking at his boots, so he won't have to catch a glimpse of the Shinra building as he goes home alone. Not like he misses the arrogant little fucker or anything. Misses the sex – sure. That was good. The best, maybe. But Rufus _himself_? No way. Who could miss that permanent air of superiority – the endless mind-games – the flirting and the sniping? And that warm, rich voice that's such a surprising contrast to the ice in his eyes…

If anyone would be a perfect partner for phone sex…

Reno's hand closes around the PHS in his pocket just for a moment, before he tells himself no.

x

Rufus is finding it hard to sleep. Jacking off thinking about Reno only makes the hunger stronger. Trying _not_ to think about him is increasingly difficult. He starts to wonder whether he's miscalculated this time. Reno's a lot better at this game than he ever expected.

x

"Hey, Reno!" Rod calls from the other side of the locker room, "New ink?"

Reno spins to face him, the sudden fury in his eyes quickly veiled. "No. Had it a while."

"Huh. Never noticed before."

Reno's grin is vicious. "What – spend a lot a time staring at my ass, do ya?"

"Fuck off! Not everyone thinks you're as hot as you do."

Reno looks at him, and Rod can almost hear the automatic rejoinder – _no, some people think I'm_ hotter – but Reno says nothing aloud. Rod never did know when to shut up though. "What is that, anyway? Pretty small. Is it a name?"

"None of your fuckin' business is what it is."

"R something? What – you had a tattoo of your own name?"

"Yeah – 'cause I'm just that up myself."

"What then?"

"Nothing. It's a mistake. I'm getting' it removed, okay? So drop it."

"Okay, okay," Rod says. "Ex girlfriend, huh?" As soon as he says it, he realises though, and he can't help blurting out, "Oh - _Rufus_!"

Reno leaps over the benches between them, grabs Rod by the throat and slams him into the bank of lockers behind him. "Anyone – _anyone_ – gets to hear about this, I'm comin' after you. You never saw it – it was never there."

"Okay! Shit – like I care! What the fuck, Reno?"

Reno releases him, suddenly deflated. "Okay. I'm getting' rid of it. It was just – a mistake. You tell anyone –"

"I won't."

"Don't."

"I _won't!_ Fuck's sake…"

"'Kay then."

Reno pulls on his pants, shoves his feet into his shoes, snatches up the rest of his clothes, and leaves without looking back in Rod's direction.

x

Rufus has business in Junon. Reno's the pilot, so Rufus doesn't have to see much of him during the journey, but when they arrive it's Reno who escorts him to the waiting limousine – Reno who slides into the seat beside him. Rufus tries to catch his eye, but Reno's having none of it, staring straight ahead, cool and professional. Rufus experiences a thrill of pure desire in the face of Reno's control. But it's been months now – surely Reno's still susceptible to direct seduction?

"It's been a while, Reno," Rufus says, his tone casual – a mere observation.

Reno is silent.

"It's quite a way to the Junon branch office," Rufus adds.

Reno looks out of the window.

Rufus leans across and runs one hand along the inside of Reno's thigh. His mouth almost against Reno's ear, he murmurs, "I could make the journey more interesting…"

Reno doesn't turn his head. "Do what you like," he says. "You always do anyway."

"I want to do what _you_ like, Reno." Rufus' hand rests lightly at the top of Reno's thigh – so close… "Anything at all," Rufus whispers. "Just ask."

Reno looks at him then, and for the first time since he's known Reno Rufus feels a shiver of genuine fear. Then Reno smiles, and strokes a gloved finger over Rufus' cheek. "Anything?" he asks, his mouth mere millimetres from Rufus'.

"Anything you want."

Reno looks into Rufus' blue eyes, and Rufus knows that it's all right after all – he was correct – Reno can't resist –

"What I want," Reno purrs, his fingers moving to caress Rufus' throat, "is for you to leave me the fuck alone." He gives Rufus a little shove – not enough to merit retaliation, but a hint of pressure against his windpipe that from a Turk is a warning, if not an overt threat.

Rufus bites back fury, disappointment and frustration, determined not to cede Reno any more advantage than he's already won. Instead he runs his hand over Reno's cock just to confirm what he hopes – that Reno's as hard as he is.

"Whatever you say," Rufus tells him, eyelids lowered, smiling.

They pass the rest of the journey in silence and painful arousal.

x

As soon as he's back in Midgar, Reno goes to see Tseng. There's no one else he trusts to do this apart from Rude – and Rude has little experience with knives.

"R. S." says Tseng, looking at the tattoo. "Rufus, I take it?" His voice is completely smooth – giving no hint of the feelings that flood him as he looks at his Vice President's initials written into Reno's skin. Ever since the relationship began Tseng has asked himself why _Reno_? Why – when Reno is promiscuous, temperamental, insubordinate – sometimes, it appears to Tseng, little more than half willing, as though Rufus' interest is worth nothing to him – why does Rufus want _him_? Why, when there are those who would give anything – any service – who would willingly lay down their lives –

"Why are you showing me this?" Tseng asks.

"I want it gone," Reno tells him.

Tseng sighs. He's suspected for a while that Reno and Rufus have had some kind of falling out, although neither of them has so far confided in him. He supposes it was inevitable that Rufus would lose interest – is generous enough to pity Reno.

"Can't you have it removed?"

"It's Mink. You've heard of it?"

"Yes. Given the – forgive me, but – seemingly casual nature of your relationship with Rufus, was it wise –"

Reno stares at Tseng as though he's utterly insane. "_I _didn't do it! Fuck – why d'you think I'm here?"

Tseng shakes his head. "I'm really not sure, Reno."

"_Rufus_ did this. Knocked me out with a sleep spell and must've got someone in to do it while I was unconscious. Bastard. I've asked everywhere – only way is to cut it out – or burn it, but the voltage –"

The realisation that all of his assumptions about the nature of the relationship between Rufus and Reno are wrong is an unpleasant jolt to Tseng, but he makes himself focus on what Reno is saying. _Burn it out? _Tseng shakes his head. "Please tell me you haven't thought about using your EMR."

"Thought about it plenty. Still gonna do it, if you won't help me."

Tseng tries not to think about Rufus wanting to mark Reno as _his_. He never dreamed Rufus felt so much for Reno – wonders if Reno understands what the tattoo means. He asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"Cut it out. You're good with knives. The best."

"I can't do that, Reno. Mink permeates the tissue. If I cut it out, it will leave you with a scar that will affect your mobility. It's not worth the damage just to get rid of something cosmetic. Ink over it, if you hate it that much."

"It would still be there," Reno says, and Tseng registers for the first time the intensity of the strain in him – how much he's changed over the last few months. He struggles to understand – but it's a leap too far, when he, himself, would willingly… Would be so deeply _honoured_.

"He shouldn't have done it," Tseng says, "but surely – it shows how much he values you, Reno."

Reno's expression is almost frightening. "Tell me you're not fucking serious?" he hisses. "Yeah – he values me all right – somewhere on the list between his favourite car and his guard hound. He does not own me. Had no right –"

"No. But I don't believe he'd have done it to anyone else."

"So – what? You're saying I should be flattered?"

_I would be_, Tseng thinks, unable to stop the thought. But that would make no more sense to Reno than Reno's determination to cut Rufus' initials out of his skin makes to Tseng, so instead he says, "No. But it seems you're making yourself sick, obsessing about this. Can't you just let it go?"

"I'll be fine – just as soon as it's gone," Reno says. "Not like I didn't want Rufus – shit, who wouldn't! But he wants everything – he wants promises an' he don't make any. Such a fucking control freak."

"He was born to be in control," Tseng says. "He'll be the boss, one day. You already risk your life to protect him – you take orders from him when you're assigned to him –"

"That's work!" Reno exclaims. "Nothing to do with this shit. This is about power. It's a game to him."

"I don't believe he's been involved with anyone else since you started sleeping together," Tseng informs Reno.

"Bullshit!"

"Seriously. We know all his movements. And recently he approached two other Turks –"

"Yeah. Sadie said."

"But nothing came of it. I think perhaps he misses you, Reno."

"Well ain't that sweet. But he shoulda thought about that before he did this."

"So you've given him up? Because of this?" Tseng has to work to keep the incredulity out of his voice. Reno hesitates though, just for a moment, before he replies. "Yeah – I've given him up." Tseng hears the note of regret. Reno hears it too, in his own voice, and it catches him by surprise – a sudden, sharp pang of longing for something more complicated than sex. Rufus…

Tseng looks at him and Reno actually flushes, caught out, angry. "Well," Reno says, "If you won't help –"

"All I can suggest," replies Tseng, "is that you think of a design that means something significant to replace this one."

"I've tried."

"I have an idea," Tseng tells him, moving to the desk and finding pen and paper. "I don't know if it's something you'd want – but it changes the meaning, at least. If you're sure you want to change it?"

"I'm sure."

Tseng sketches something on the paper and hands it to Reno, who looks at it and then at Tseng, smiling properly for the first time in months. "That's it!" he says. "Thanks Boss. Knew I could rely on you."

"It's still belonging to something," Tseng says.

"No," Reno tells him. "It's being part of something. That's different."

Reno turns to leave, but Tseng says, "I believe he meant more by it than you give him credit for."

"No," replies Reno, his voice firm. "It was a game to him. It's all a fuckin' game to him."

"What would he have to do, to convince you otherwise?" Tseng asks.

"Day he works that out, I'll think about going back," Reno says, and he turns away before Tseng can see the bitter twist that thought gives to his mouth.

x

Months pass. Rufus checks the calendar and realises that it's been half a year since he last kissed Reno. He doesn't want to admit defeat, but he knows he's not going to win this game and the intensity of the loss is a kind of grief.

Six months – and there's been no one else. Despite what Reno chooses to believe there's been no one else since the first time. Rufus finds that he can't wait any longer.

The next time Veld assigns Reno to guard him Rufus pretends to have left something in his rooms and orders Reno to accompany him while he fetches it. As soon as the door is closed, Rufus shoves Reno up against it and kisses him. Reno doesn't even pretend to fight, as desperate for Rufus as Rufus is for him. They kiss until the room is reeling, break apart gasping, staring at each other, shocked.

Reno shakes his head. "Can't. Not after –"

"But I –"

Reno moves away from the door, into the room. He turns away from Rufus, pulling off his jacket, then his shirt. Rufus watches, understanding that this is nothing to do with sex or seduction. He braces himself for a scar, and the feeling that plunges ice into his gut when he sees the truth is a sickening mix of pain, anger and relief. Across the small of Reno's back, written in familiar red lettering outlined in black, is the word _TURKS_. The Shinra logo between the R and the S has been completely obscured by the K. A small, stylized red dragon follows the script, balancing the design. It's good work. Mink. Permanent.

Reno turns back to look at Rufus, but the triumph Rufus expected to read in his eyes isn't there. Instead there's a question.

Rufus, as always, has an answer – but it's one Reno never anticipated. Rufus unfastens his own jacket, unbuckles the waistcoat, unbuttons his shirt and shrugs them off together, letting all three garments fall to the floor. When he turns his back, Reno reads his own name, in the same flowing script, written into Rufus Shinra's perfect skin. There's a lingering redness around the letters – recent work. Reno goes to him, and runs one finger along Rufus' spine, all the way down to the tattoo. Rufus sighs, his body yearning towards that light, provocative touch.

"Apology accepted," Reno murmurs, his mouth warm on Rufus' neck. He waits for Rufus' denial – but Rufus only leans back against Reno, eyes closed. Reno feels something different from lust. Hesitant he begins - "I missed –"

Rufus turns in Reno's arms, and kisses him once, softly. "You missed what?" he asks, his tone mocking, but his expression less guarded than Reno's ever seen it. "You missed the sex?"

"I missed _you_," Reno admits. Rufus almost says something, but Reno kisses him hard, and pulls back, smiling. "And – fuck yeah – missed the sex, too."

"Well – now you're back, we can do something about that," Rufus replies.

x

Reno is almost asleep, curled up on Rufus' bed, pleasantly half-aware of Rufus' breath warm against his neck and Rufus' fingers tracing the letters R and S at the base of his spine. Reno imagines he can feel those two letters in his skin – still separate from the others – as though they vibrate with their own distinct resonance. And maybe it's the drowsy post-orgasmic haze, or his instinctive sense of balance restored, but he finds that he doesn't mind any more. He's Rufus's – well, yeah – but Rufus is his, too. Seems that's just the way it is. Today's lesson is – what? That games sometimes end in a draw? Hardly profound. But when Rufus moves closer, skin hot against skin, and presses kisses into Reno's shoulder - what Reno feels then is something deeper than he cares to analyse too closely. He won't put it into words because there are things that can never be spoken between a Turk and his Vice President, but he knows what it is none-the-less: something that permeates; something that, however deeply you cut, however fiercely you burn, still remains indelible.


End file.
